She's my ex
by Smutty-puppy
Summary: Ok, another one shot from me. sigh I saw alot of people writing fics for Valentine's day, so I thought why the hell not. This is just an idea that came to me from the song She's my ex, by All on the album Allroy's revenge, released 1991 I believe.. hmmmn,


"What are you doing? Do you not realise that what you have in your hands is a very expensive piece? Drop it, and I will drop your balls! Understand?"

The young man standing before the fuming red head shook his head quickly, struggling for a firmer grip on the large, glass heart shaped punchbowl. He shot the woman an apologising glance once more before rushing away, knees bent and wincing with every step.

"And you!" The woman bellowed, pointing her finger in the direction of a teenaged girl, who was barely managing to keep a strong hold of a cupid ice sculpture. Hazel eyes widened in pure terror and the girl whirled around to face the scowling older woman. In doing so, the ice sculpture slipped from her grasp, shattering into pieces a few inches from the redhead's overpriced Prada heels. She turned her nose up in disgust. "Clean that up, and bring me another of them. Stupid girl".

Turning with a slight smirk, the woman focused on choosing her next victim. Her eyes fell upon two juvenile members of the hired kitchen staff. They were slowly making their way to the other room, a multi towered large pink soufflé balanced between them on a grand silver tray. Piercing blue eyes narrowed as her grin widened for a split second before disappearing completely. As she went to open her mouth, she felt someone step up beside her, an arm wrapping coolly around her waist.

"This looks beautiful", came a gruff statement from her side. "you're doing an amazing job Jules".

Julie moved to fully face the owner of the deep voice. He was tall, with balding grey hair. He gave her a small smile, just enough to show that he agreed with the way the house was being set up.

"Thanks Cal", she replied. Leaning up she gave the older man a quick kiss on the lips. "What do you think about the colouring?" She watched expectantly, but wasn't surprised by the next comment her husband made.

"I don't really care for it, I just came by to make my daily effort of romanticism, but we all know that's not really your thing. I'm going to the office. I'll be back in time for the party. Keep up the good work". With that Caleb strode forward, insulting a few adolescents that crossed his path on his way to the front door.

As soon as the door closed, Julie cleared her throat.

"Now where did that soufflé go?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what time are you coming over tonight?"

"I don't really know, whenever my rent's leave. What time's it start?"

"Ugh, I think my mom's "speed dating" starts at 7pm, I'm skipping that. I don't need to see the old folks whoring themselves off more than usual".

"Skankalicious Newpsies. Oh joy". A small snort came from the short brunette. Her chocolate brown eyes danced with humour as she pictured all the situations the supposedly superior residents had found themselves apart of in the past.

"Speaking of skanky old women", the other occupant of the room, a lanky brunette, mumbled. Her gaze wandered over to her bedroom door, which Julie had just stuck her head past.

"Marissa honey, the waiter's that you employed for tonight, what time are they arriving?"

The tall brown haired girl scanned her room quickly, then recognition flickered in her green eyes and she made her way over to the small shelf above her desk.

Hunting around for a second, she took down a small scrap of paper, and after reading through the details she faced her mother.

"It doesn't say what time they are coming". Marissa turned away from her mom's confused features, expecting the conversation to be ended there so she could continue laughing at the town's expense with her best friend Summer Roberts.

"That's strange", Julie said, her left hand coming up to brush the red hair slightly across her forehead. "Can you call the agency and ask them what time they start?"

Marissa shot an irritated glance to the brunette lying on her bed and then gave her mom a graceful smile. Picking up her cell phone she dialled the number found printed on the receipt.

After a few rings, a heavy accented man answered.

"Hello, Garfunkel's. How may I be helping you?"

The teenager laughed slightly at the Italian man's choice of words before replying. "Hello. This is Marissa Cooper, I called three days ago about hiring some waiters for a Valentine's Banquet being held at Caleb Nichol's home in Newport".

"Ah, yes. Yes. I have given you the youngest, most exceptional staff we have available. Seven of them you wanted I believe?"

Marissa opened her mouth to confirm this, but before she had the chance, the foreign man continued swiftly.

"Yes yes, seven. I have sent to you, Jonathan, Nathan, Jodie, Lewis, Evan, Alexis and Matthew. The best". She could hear the wide smile in his voice, clearly proud of his choice.

"Thank you very much, but what I actually called to ask you, is when will they be arriving?"

There was a sound of papers rustling on the other end of the line, before the man spoke again. "Eight o'clock Miss. They will arrive one hour before dinner is planned to be served. Is that all?"

Marissa nodded as she thanked the man for his services and then hung up, giving the details to her awaiting mother.

After the redhead had left, the brunette turned to Summer.

"Who are you taking to the party tonight?" Marissa asked her friend.

"I might take Cohen, he's been bugging me again recently and I actually feel sorry for the boy".

Seth Cohen was always known as a geek, but in fact he really wasn't what you would consider as the stereotype. Marissa had lived next door to him since birth, before her mother had married Caleb Nichol, basically the owner of Newport, and Seth's mom, Kirsten's father. Seth was a pretty nice guy, but Summer didn't want the nice guy, she wanted the popular guy, and Seth was a lot of things, but never was he socially popular.

"Are you going to ask Ryan?" the shorter girl questioned.

Ryan Atwood. Marissa sighed at the mention of his name. He had moved in with the Cohen's about two months ago, after Sandy, Seth's father had taken on the role of his attorney/legal guardian. Ryan was a bad boy, and for a while that had intrigued Marissa and they had started dating. But now that he had calmed his ways, she found their relationship to be quite monotonous.

"Coop?" Summer asked, calling Marissa by the nickname she had given her.

"What? Oh yeah, I guess. He is my boyfriend after all".

"Glad to hear you're so excited".

----------------------------------------------------------------

The evening that most of Newport had been awaiting had finally arrived. The Cooper-Nichol's annual Valentine's day dinner and party.

As the guests arrived in their expensive cars, dressed in their expensive suits, Julie Cooper-Nichol stood a few feet away from the front door, greeting the people of Orange County.

There were already many people occupying the mansion and spacious backyard. As it was now close to 8pm the speed dating that the redhead had arranged had passed as a great success.

Now people were milling around, conversing, drinking, or simply appreciating all the Valentine's decorations, whilst eagerly awaiting dinner.

Marissa and Summer were standing by the punchbowl, helping themselves to two glasses of the alcoholic beverage whilst their dates, Seth and Ryan stood mere inches from them, discussing the latest issue of Superman.

Sipping her drink, Marissa folded her arms across her chest, glaring slightly at Ryan, who paid no attention to her.

Just when she was planning her escape, she heard her mother summoning her from across the room. Thinking to herself that she had never appreciated her mom calling her anymore than she did at that moment, she mumbled an excuse to the ignorance of Ryan, and made her way over to Julie.

"Yeah mom?"

"The waiting staff are here, can you introduce them to Gianni in the kitchen so they can get set up?"

Julie indicated to a small group of young men and women standing by the entrance to the house. Nodding, Marissa walked towards them.

As she made her way closer to the group, she cleared her throat and spoke loudly. "Sorry to interrupt guys, but I was asked to introduce you to the kitchen staff".

The teenagers began to face Marissa, giving her their full attention. Some looked at her in curiosity, some in appreciation, and one pair of crystal blue eyes, in pure and utter shock.

Seemingly unfazed by the eyes now smouldering into her, the brunette continued. "I just want to say that we appreciate your help tonight and… Alex?" Marissa gasped out the name, her eyes finally connecting with the blue stare after feeling someone watching her intently.

"I.. ummm", the girl stuttered, taking a few steps back from the gawking brunette. Her blonde hair whipping across her face as she tried to make an escape.

Marissa stepped forward towards the retreating woman, but her path was blocked by another human figure.

It was a boy, he was slightly taller than Marissa, very slim, with jet black messy spiked hair. His green eyes, bordered with heavy black eyeliner and dark eye shadow caught Marissa's gaze in an inquisitive way. She ignored the wonder in his eyes, and tried to side step the lanky teen, but he put his hands on her shoulders, gently warning her to stay where she was. It was then that Marissa noticed how this guy was dressed, his suit was baggy, a little tattered and he had a black tie on, in fact, his whole outfit was black, even his nails had small remnants of black polish.

Looking up into his face, she noted that he was very handsome, and very young.

"Alex?" He called out, turning for just a second to see if the blonde was anywhere near. When his gaze fell on hers he noticed that the familiar spark was now returned to the blonde's eyes, telling him she had pulled herself together.

As Marissa pulled out of his limp grasp, Alex stepped up beside the boy.

"Who is this?" He asked her, finally voicing his curiosity.

"Marissa Cooper", came the blonde's weak reply. Marissa watched intrigued as the dark haired youth's expression shifted to angry.

"Marissa, this is Matt. My cousin, and guitarist of my band". Alex introduced the scowling boy, continuously staring at the ground.

"You're in a band?" Marissa asked amazed, completely forgetting the rest of the staff who were just watching the exchange confused.

"Yep. Touring". Alex replied shortly.

"So what are you doing here?" Marissa asked, ignoring the blondes attitude towards her.

"Waiting on spoilt Newport bitches," Matt spat. He clenched his jaw, "We didn't know you would be here".

Marissa was actually genuinely confused, not knowing how Matt knew of her, and why he was acting so coldly.

"We're here to make extra money. Jodie's here too. Drummer". Alex turned and pointed to a small Latino girl standing amongst the other's, her eyes wide.

The brunette nodded, feeling the heat of Matthew's glare burning into her skin. "What's the name of your band?"

Alex began to answer, but stopped to smile as she saw Julie Cooper coming towards them.

"Marissa? What are you doing? It's nearly time to start serving dinner! I told you to get these people to the kitchen! Why are you talking to them?" She looked over them in disgust, noticing how three of the staff were dressed. "And why are they dressed like tramps? What's with the black? The panda eyes, the nail polish? The chains! Marissa, why did you hire these freaks!" Julie took in a deep breath, regaining her composure and looking at Matt and Jodie in disgust.

"Hey Julie", the redhead spun around to face the amused blonde.

"Oh my god, what re you doing here? I thought I told you to never come back here again! Actually, I don't even care, kitchen. Now!"

The waiters marched off, but Marissa caught Alex by the arm, watching her flinch away slightly, "Can we talk later? Catch up?"

Alex shook her head solemnly, dragging her feat as she walked away in the direction the other's had gone.

Marissa watched after Alex sadly, not even realising that Ryan had come up to her.

"Oh, Mrs Cooper-Nichol," Matt called from where he still stood in front of the bewildered older woman, her eyes refocused and she was met by the devious half smile on the lanky boys face. She looked at him expectantly, and he stepped closer to her. "Freak on this," he whispered harshly, as he rose his middle finger up to her face, flipping her off before running his tongue from the knuckle to the cracked painted nail, licking it seductively before engulfing the finger with his mouth.

He winked at her and laughed heartedly when she gasped and practically ran off.

As Matt began to walk away, he noticed Marissa standing close by, a distant look in her eyes. Taking note of a short sandy haired boy with his arm wrapped around the girl, Matt confidently stepped up beside her. He nuzzled the side of her face, revelling in the feel of her jumping at the contact. "You break her heart and expect her to want to talk to you. Stay away".

Marissa closed her eyes at the sound of Matt's sneered warning. A single tear running down her cheek before she rushed away up the stairs and out of sight.

"What did you say to her man?" Ryan demanded, pushing Matt hard against his chest.

The tall dark haired boy just brushed his hands down his suit, straightening it out before the cocky grin returned to his face. "Quite the woman you've got there dude". Starting to walk away, he turned slightly to throw his parting remark at Ryan. "Oh and I suggest a nose job".

--------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa buried her head into her pillow, she felt the wetness of her tears pressing against her cheeks but she didn't care.

She may of feigned ignorance earlier that evening as to why Alex and Matt were acting so horribly to her, but truthfully she knew full well why it was.

Her loud sobs being muffled by the soft bedding, she allowed her mind to drift back into the past, to the time that Alex was still holding against her.

"_Marissa, baby, what's wrong?" Alex's tone was worried, as she held the slightly shaking brunette in her arms. She caressed the girl's cheeks softly with her thumbs, bringing her face up inches from her own. _

_Kissing her deeply, the blonde was surprised as she felt her girlfriend pushing her away._

"_What? What is it Marissa?" She asked desperately. The younger girl had spoken no words since she had arrived out of the blue to Alex's apartment at 3am. Instead barging in, and before the blonde had time to react, climbed in the bed with her, straddled her and had her way with her. Not that Alex minded, but now Marissa was sobbing quietly, and the blonde had no idea why._

"_I… I slept with Ryan", Marissa whispered, afraid of her lover's reaction._

"_What?" Alex asked equally quiet, her eyes closing painfully._

"_I went to the movies with him tonight, he was being so sweet. We went back to the poolhouse and one thing, just lead to another". Marissa looked up in time to see Alex's first tears falling as she backed away from the brunette on the bed. "I'm so sorry Alex, we made love. I didn't mean for it to happen"._

"_Made love!", Alex suddenly exclaimed, causing Marissa to jump. "You didn't make love Marissa, you fucked each other, you screwed each other, hell maybe you rode each other senseless, I don't know! What I do know, is that you certainly did not make love! We make love Marissa, you and I, together. And you know why?" By now Alex had tears streaming down her cheeks, her fists were clenched with anger and her face flushed._

_Marissa shook her head, lost for words._

"_Because we love each other. We make love because we are in love. Supposedly". Alex hung her head defeated, all energy draining from her, she felt nauseas, and suddenly felt the need to lay down._

"_I'm sorry Alex, please", Marissa started, carefully edging towards the devastated blonde._

"_You're sorry! That's what you have to say Marissa! You expect me to forgive you after that? Your useless apology, let me ask you, did you go home before coming here? Did you take a shower at all?" The look on the brunette's face said it all, and Alex stood up, angrily punching the mirror that happened to be in front of her. _

_The glass shattered, and when the blonde lowered her hand, a steady stream on blood started pouring from her tightly clenched fist._

"_You're hurt", Marissa stated, rushing towards the unmoving blonde. As she gently took Alex's hand, she locked eyes with the fuming girl. For a second she saw regret in Alex's beautiful blue eyes, and Marissa was stunned by the amount of sadness coming from the blonde. She raised her palm to Alex's cheek, caressing it softly. _

_Alex closed her eyes at the touch for a moment, then grabbed Marissa's arm with her injured hand, she _

_literally threw the brunette's arm outwards and away from her._

"_Leave". She sighed._

"_Alex, please". Marissa tried, stepping forward once more._

"_Leave". Alex demanded louder this time, her teeth gritted together._

_Marissa took one more look at her lover, then down to her arm where Alex's bloody hand print was on her skin. Then she turned regrettably and walked out the door. _

_There was always tomorrow to fix things._

But tomorrow never came, for when Marissa returned to Alex's home the next morning, she was nervous as hell, and had a bruise on her wrist from Alex's anger. She felt that she should knock before entering even though she had a key.

But after knocking consistently, she realised that either Alex was asleep, or she simply didn't want to talk to her.

Marissa was determined to make things right however, therefore she used the key Alex had given her and walked into the small beachside apartment.

The first thing the brunette encountered, was the stench of stale marijuana in the air. Alex had always smoked a little pot, but never enough for you to be able to smell it, and she usually smoked her joints on the back porch. The next thing she saw, as she waved her hand in front of her face, trying to rid of the smell, was the countless beer bottles strewn across the otherwise empty floor.

Empty floor, that was what made Marissa quickly scan the rest of the living room, and she soon found it bare apart from a few bits and pieces. Running to Alex's bedroom, she covered her mouth and began to cry out loud.

She sank to the floor, sobs wracking painfully through her body.

Alex was gone.

--------------------------------------------------

Alex Kelly walked lazily around the edge of the pool in the Cooper-Nichol's backyard, the silver tray balanced easily in her right hand. Every so often some stuck up Newpsie would stop her, or simply grab at one on the glasses of overpriced champagne she was distributing.

As she gave away the last glass from the tray, she began to head back inside for refills. Looking at her watch she noticed that it was now twenty five past ten. Hopefully this night would end soon.

As she passed through the glass doors, into the dining area, she became aware of someone watching her.

Turning to face the direction of the gaze, her blue eyes fell on Marissa.

She sighed loudly, the whole night Marissa had been staring at her. Whenever the blonde was anywhere near her, the brunette didn't take her eyes away.

Groaning in frustration, Alex dropped the tray she was carrying on the dining room counter, and strode forcefully towards Marissa.

She watched as the taller girl's eyes widened, obviously realising that Alex was on her way over to her.

"Me. You. Upstairs. Talk. Now". Alex said quickly, causing Marissa's friends to look on curiously. Marissa didn't say a word, she simply stood up from her seat in Ryan's lap and lead the way for Alex up to her bedroom.

-------------------------------------------

"What do you want from me?" Alex demanded breathlessly, once her and Marissa were in the safe confines of the brunette's locked bedroom.

"I don't know". The tall girl mumbled, taking a seat on her bed.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Alex asked, moving to sit beside her ex lover.

"I don't know Alex. You just… you look so good". Marissa mumbled the last part, hoping the blonde wouldn't hear her.

But she did, and before she could control it, a small smile graced her lips. "You look good too Marissa, really good.. But that's not the point".

"I never stopped loving you Alex", Marissa stated, she had so much she wanted to explain to her lost lover, but she felt declaring her unmoving love was the best thing to do first.

Wrong decision. Alex flew across the room with great speed, stopping in front of the startled brunette. "Bullshit!" She exclaimed. "I left two months ago and now here you are, with Ryan of all people! You don't love me. You never loved me! If you had loved me you would of let our relationship come out in the open, do you know how hard it was for me to contain my feelings for you in public? To not hold your hand, kiss you when I was proud of you, stare into your eyes for a second longer than would be considered platonic? I loved you Marissa, I gave you everything".

Before the blonde could continue ranting, Marissa also stood up, walking to where Alex was standing and getting in her face. "That's right Alex," she started, freakishly calm. "You left. You left our problems, you left our fights, you left your home, you left our love. You left me. I know what I did on that night was wrong, and I would take it back if I could. I would do anything to have you back Alex, anything. I was scared, I didn't know what to do, I'd been with a few boys, told some of them I loved them. I thought I knew what it was like to be in love, but then you came along and I felt this soul shattering pressure. Like a weight, permanently forcing down on my heart. And I realised that I had no clue what love was, because what I felt for you, couldn't even be put into words. You were my everything, I depended on you, and that scared the shit out of me. I confused love for fear, and so I ran to what I knew would be accepted. I ran to Ryan". Marissa cautiously took Alex's hands, feeling the small indent of a scar in the skin. "But know this," she whispered when Alex didn't pull away. "I did, and still do love you. More than ever".

"You're lying", Alex choked, tears falling freely from her eyes.

"I have never lied to you, and I never will. I love you. Let me prove it to you?"

"How?" The blonde asked.

Before her mind could ponder any longer, she felt the brunette's lips come down on her own, softly holding above her, allowing her to make the choice.

There wasn't much choice to make, she could never resist Marissa Cooper. Letting out a small whimper, she crashed her lips to the brunette's, sighing happily at the contact she had missed for nearly two months.

"I love you too," she managed to get out between kissed. "Never stopped".

As they pulled back, they rested their foreheads together, Marissa's hand running idly through soft blonde hair.

"Dance with me?" Marissa question, causing Alex's brows to furrow in confusion.

"What? Why? People will see". Inside the older teen was elated by the lanky girl's request, but she didn't want to force Marissa into doing anything that the felt she needed to do.

"I want them to see. I want them to know that I am only happy because of one person. I want everyone to know that you make me happy".

Alex's grin finally shone through as she quickly placed a chaste kiss on the brunette's lips, then allowed herself to be dragged back down the stairs, all the while, thinking how great it was to hold Marissa's hand in front of everyone.

---------------------------------- ---------

As they made their way onto the crowded dance floor, Marissa could feel the butterflies building up inside her. The nervousness was not of what people would say or think about her, but about the prospect of being so close to Alex again.

The blonde however, could not wipe the smug smile from her features.

As they came to a halt at the centre of the dance floor, Alex threw the brunette a smile that Marissa remembered as unmistakably Alex. It always made her feel so warm and safe, although not safe enough she thought regrettably.

Stepping into the blondes awaiting embrace, Marissa wrapped her arms around her neck, as Alex allowed her palms to hold the taller girl's hips lightly. They kept their distance, both afraid to a certain extent of the people watching the questioningly.

Grunting Marissa shuffled closer, laying her head on Alex's shoulder as they swayed slowly in time to the music being played on stage.

-------------------------------------------

From across the room, eyes holding fire watched the two figures dance together. Shifting intimately, whispering and giggling with each other.

He had been informed the details of Alex and Marissa's "intense" affair by a reluctant Summer about a month ago, after he had begged to know why Marissa was always so depressed.

Not being able to take anymore, Ryan stood up and strode towards the couple.

Matt, who had been dancing with Taylor Townsend and watching the dancing pair warily, noticed the furious boy storming in their direction.

As Ryan went to pass, Matt twisted Taylor quickly, causing her to knock Ryan to the floor.

He stood up, gritted his teeth and stepped in the taller boy's face.

"You know, I'm feeling a little psychic today". Matthew stated dreamily, bringing his checkered fingerless gloved hand to his face, tapping his chin with his middle finger.

"What?" Ryan asked, his face contorting in confusion. "What the hell is wrong with you freak?"

The dark haired boy shook his head ruefully. Some people never learn. Before Ryan had a chance to react, Matt stepped forward, connecting his right fist with the blonde boy's nose. Ryan stumbled back, his hands flying to his face.

"You see? Need for a nose job. You needed one before, but you definitely need one now. And as for freaks, do you know what rhymes with freak Ryan?"

After no response, Matt took a swift kick to Ryan's balls. "Squeak". He watched the older boy double over, a few muffled high pitched profanities escaping his lips. "That's beautiful dude". Matt stated, before once again moving with Taylor.

-----------------------------------------

"So, you're in a band huh?" Marissa asked quietly, her hands tangled in Alex's hair.

She simply felt the blonde nod against her.

"You look really good Alex, really hot. I love your clothes. And that purple streak". The tall girl ran her hands over the colored section of her, causing Alex to look up into her eyes. "Yum".

They brought their lips together in a heated kiss, the world fading away around them. After a few seconds, the blond pulled away.

"Would you like to hear a song?" Marissa nodded excitedly and Alex raised her eyebrow at the girl. "Ok, calm down. Stay here?" She kissed the brunette's lips before disappearing into the crowd of Newpsies.

Suddenly Summer was at her side, "Oh my god Coop! What are you doing? Lesbian mackage in front of the oldies! Now who's skankalicious!"

Marissa just laughed as her attention was then stolen by the sound of someone clearing their throat on stage.

Everyone turned to face the small makeshift stage that had been set up, but was now void of the hired band that had been playing all night.

Instead there stood Alex Kelly confidently at the microphone stand, and two other people settling with instruments.

"Hey there's that punk that kicked Ryan's ass," Summer laughed, pointing in the direction of where Matt stood, slinging a guitar over his shoulder.

"Hey there, hope you're all having a good night". Alex smiled, ignoring the glares she was getting from most of the crowd. "Well this is my band, Dead Reckoning, we're a hard rock band that is currently touring the U.S. My cousin Matthew is playing bass guitar and is also the vocalist for the track we are gonna play. My best friend, Jodie is on the drums. I know you're wondering why we're up here, and I know a lot of you probably want us to shut the hell up, or at least you will when we start playing. But I am on this stage for one reason, and that is because someone very special to me, that I thought I'd lost wanted to hear us play". She glanced at Marissa, loving the smile she found on the brunette's face. "This is a song I wrote when I left Newport about two month's ago. I was in a bad place, and wrote this song for someone that I loved and thought that I would never see again, let alone be loved by again. She'll know who she is".

With that spoken, Alex moved to the left of the stage, passing Matt who was making his way to the mic stand. She slung her guitar round her shoulder and took out a plectrum that she carried everywhere she went.

Winking at Marissa, she brought her hand to the strings for the first strum.

Marissa's smile widened as she saw Alex's fingers moving quickly to play the right chords, the strings squeaking slightly as she slid around quickly changing positions.

As the drums came in, followed by Matt's guitar, they played for a few seconds before the tall boy leant towards the microphone, opening his mouth as the words flowed easily from his lips.

_She's my ex. I can't cross her from my memory  
She meant everything to me she meant every word she said  
When she said, "I'll never love again. Be my ex until the end."  
And I know I'll never feel that way again  
She's just my ex_

Marissa's eyes widened as she quickly realised that the song was about how Alex felt after they broke up.

As they played a little more music without words, Alex kept her eyes trained to Marissa's, smiling to let her know it was ok.

_She's my ex. She marks the spot where I'm the weakest one_

Matt swayed backwards, pretending to feel faint before returning to the mic.

_I can't expect she'll change her ways; can't accept the things she's done  
She's just my ex. Nothing more nothing less._

_She's just my ex._

_Just my ex._

_Nothing more nothing less._

_but she'll always be my ex_

Matthew threw a look over his shoulder, glancing at Alex to make sure she was holding up, he was pleased to see a huge grin on her face.

_She's my ex. Don't cross her path she still belongs to me  
She'll be my ex till I say when till I get her back again_

Matthew allowed a little aggression to enter his voice as he sang out the warning, all the time glaring at Ryan who was propped up against a wall in the back.

_'Cause I know I'll never love again. Never need another friend  
And I know I'll never feel this way again_

Jodie pounded against the drums, her head bobbing from side to side.

_She's just my ex. Nothing more nothing less._

_But she'll always be my ex!_

The dark haired teen dragged the last two words out, before stumbling back from the mic, nodding his head loosely as his fist held the microphone, the cable wrapped around his wrist.

As the last of the vocals came from her cousin's mouth, Alex stepped down from the stage, un-noticed by Marissa until she was in front of her lover, ripping into a guitar solo. The blonde arched her back, thrusting her hips and guitar towards Marissa as her fingers danced over the frets and the purple streak of hair hung loosely in her face.

Marissa just stood there speechless, her eyes darting from the wisp of swaying hair, Alex's blue eyes, sparkling in the light, to her hips, then her fingers. The tall girl was stunned.

As the solo finished, and Alex went back to playing the original tune, Marissa looked up to Matthew, waiting for him to start singing once more.

She was surprised however, when she heard Alex begin singly right in front of her.

_She's my ex. She'll cross my mind a thousand times today  
_

She watched Alex puff a small breath at the purple streak, trying to clear her vision, so Marissa reached up and brushed it aside.

_Still have a million things to say, guess I'm better off this way_

Even though she had finished her lines on what Marissa had felt was an opening for more of the verse, she pleasantly welcomed a harsh kiss that Alex planted on her mouth, all the while playing the instrument between them.

Taking the kiss as his cue, Matt clipped the mic back into the stand, and hurriedly caught what should have been Alex's next line.

_Cause I know she'll never love again. _

_She'll be my ex until the end._

_And I know I'll never feel this way again  
She's just my ex. Nothing more nothing less but she's still my ex_

Alex appeared at his side, gently pushing her cousin away from the stand as she sang out a few lines directly to the brunette in the audience.

_And I, and I could never kiss that face goodbye  
Coz I, coz I, could never stop to wonder why_

The blonde strummed down roughly on the strings, as she switched places with Matthew, who swung his guitar roughly over his shoulder, sending it in a full loop before catching it at his waist and playing it again, resuming the song.

_She looks so pretty, she looks so pretty  
And I know I'll never feel this way again  
She's just my ex._

Both cousins came to face each other behind the microphone, their guitars playing to one another as they alternated the last lyrics of the song.

_Just my ex_

Stated Alex.

_She'll always be my ex._

Followed Matthew, smiling warmly at the blonde.

_She's my_

_Just my ex! _

As Alex sang out the last lines, both Matthew and Jodie silenced their instruments as the blonde let one more rift loose. The ending of the song was Alex playing certain chords once, as Jodie hit her drums in timing with the strum. And Matthew had one arm raised above his head, his head and hand dropping to the same beat. The last chord was drawn out, and Alex shook the neck of the guitar slightly to make the note quiver.

The three teens stood at the front of the stage, throughout their performance they had fazed out the stares of the crowd, excluding Marissa, who they had each watched to gauge her reaction.

No-one applauded, no-one shouted or demanded them of stage. Just pure silence engulfed the Cooper-Nichol residence.

But it didn't matter to Alex, she had her girl back. She simply dropped the guitar down and ran off to Marissa. Laughing she took her hand tightly and dragged her out the front door with the rest of the band following.

Matthew and Jodie ran ahead of the two lover's towards the beach, they were howling happily and tackling each other to the ground by the time Marissa and Alex had stepped foot onto the cool sand.

Alex attempted to continue her walk forward, but the brunette spun her around connecting their lips.

"I love you", she whispered honestly.

Alex Kelly had always hated Valentine's day, but now she suddenly found herself realising the magic of the day.


End file.
